Joyride
by R011ingThunder
Summary: Bad boy biker Gray. 'Nuff said. Gray picks Erza up on his motorcycle after she finishes some errands in Crocus. This is their long ride home. [Mazeverse] Sweet and fluffy bike Grayza
1. Chapter 1

_This is the story of Lyon, who's head-over-heels for Juvia, who's pining after Gray, who's had a secret crush on Erza (basically since forever), but she's completely oblivious because she's totally in love with Jellal. Of Freed, who feels conflicted over his feelings for Mirajane who's ignoring him because she's not over Laxus who still misses what they used to have (even though he's mostly, completely over it). Of Loke who won't give up even though he knows that he has zero chance with Lucy, even though she's sick and tired of clueless, bone-headed Natsu who doesn't understand why there's a problem._

 _This is the Mazeverse series, a post-Tenrou AU with pairings galore. Gruvia, Lyvia, Grayza, Jerza, Nalu, Nali, Lolu, Graylu, Bixanna, Gale, ElfEver, Miraxus, Laxana, MiraFreed as well as a handful of crackships and rare-pairs as we try to pair the spares. This is the Mazeverse. No ship is safe ;)_

* * *

 **Happy Friday! We've got a brand-new story this week an there's an interesting tale behind this one.**

 **First of all, I totally headcanon that Gray has a motorcycle. One doesn't randomly decide to pick up a bike in Edolas or a quad in the Oracion Seis arc without any past history with these sorts of vehicles. Given that he's a bit of a bad boy, it totally fits his image. More bad-boy, biker Gray to come in this and other universes.  
**

 **Second, this piece exists at the request of my beta Edgar (the other half of R011ingThunder). He wanted to know what happens when Gray and Erza aren't trapped in caves or skewering one another. This was my answer to that question: a little bit of filler-fluff. (Soon after, he asked what Team Natsu does when they aren't on the Doomed Relationship Hamster Wheel. I realized that I've never shown them as a team, so I wrote _Happiness Comes in Waves_ to fill that gap.) I probably didn't need both this and _Waves_ , since they serve the same purpose on the Grayza front, but it's written and it makes sense to keep it in this universe. It needs to be here and now and not later... for reasons. So that's that.  
**

 **For those keeping score, it's still May-ish in this universe. This takes place just after the end of _Much Ado about Nothing_. That's not required reading to enjoy this.  
**

 **Guest : The pleasure's all mine. I'm glad you liked _Much Ado_. We'll for sure see the Crime Sorciere crew again, and that includes Macbeth. (Who knows? If I'm feeling clever, I might even try to find the guy a girlfriend. XD) But in the mean time, I think you might enjoy this one. If I'm recalling our previous conversations correctly, _Joyride_ should be right up your alley. Thanks again!  
**

 **\- K. Chandler**

* * *

That was a mission accomplished, if she did say so herself.

The anniversary of the successful defeat of the Oracion Seis was only a few days away, and they were celebrating the occasion with a commemorative ball tomorrow night. That sounded like the perfect excuse for a new dress.

Being a S-Class Wizard paid well, so when it came to armor and other necessities, Erza wasn't afraid to indulge. Dresses, on the other hand, were another matter entirely. Erza had no need for such frivolous things. But for a special occasion like this one, Erza was willing to go to greater lengths for the dress she wanted, even if that meant going all the way to Crocus.

And the trip to Crocus had been well worth it. Erza had drawn up a design and commissioned a tailor who could complete it on short notice, though it had been no trifling sum. The finished garment looked even better than her sketches. Inspecting her reflection in the fitting room mirror, Erza couldn't have been more pleased.

"It's perfect."

With the gown paid for and safely Requipped away, Erza's business was complete. She stepped out of the boutique and into the streets of Crocus, heading towards the train station. It was time to return to Magnolia.

The deafening rumble of an engine made Erza stop. A motorbike roared, whizzing around a corner. It sputtered to a halt in front of her as the rider cut the engine. He was dressed all in black, from his boots, to his jeans, to his leather jacket. With gloved hands, he pulled off his helmet, tucking it under his arm.

Erza's eyes grew wide when she recognized him.

"Gray, is that you?!" she gasped.

He flashed his signature lazy smile. "Hey."

"What are you doing all the way out here?" she asked.

"Decided to go for a ride," shrugged Gray.

"All the way in Crocus?" she asked. He said it like it was a casual affair, something he had decided upon on a whim, but even by train, the journey took a good six hours.

"I guess, it was kinda a long ride," he admitted, shoulders rising slightly. "I was gonna head back to the guild. So I was thinking maybe, you know, I happen to have a spare helmet, so if you want, you could catch a ride with me. I mean, since I'm here anyways."

On a bike? Erza hesitated. She had never been on a motorcycle before.

"Beats the train," he coaxed.

Erza swallowed hard. "All right." She wondered if it would be anything like riding a horse. A horse, she could do. This would be a piece of cake. Wouldn't it?

Gray's face lit up, a boyish grin pulling at his features. "Awesome. You ever do this before?"

Erza shook her head, apprehension welling in her stomach.

Gray gave her a reassuring smile. He dismounted, taking Erza around the vehicle. He showed her how to climb on and where to put her feet.

"And that's all there is to it," he told her.

"Looks easy enough," she said with a confidence she didn't feel. She forced her nerves to settle.

"All right. Hang on to me," he said. "And don't let go. You'll be fine."

"Right."

"Ready?" Gray offered her the other helmet, helping Erza to secure the strap under her chin on before he replaced his own. He straddled the bike, fastening the SE-plug around his wrist. Then he waved for her to climb on behind him. Erza did as she was instructed, trying to find a comfortable position on this unfamiliar mount.

Once she was settled behind Gray, Erza felt the engine sputter to life, powered by Gray's magic.

Erza tensed as Gray accelerated onto the open road. The wind whooshed past her helmet, roaring in her ears.

This was _nothing_ like riding a horse.

Erza could feel the vibrations of the engine all the way to her bones. Even worse, when they'd come up on a turn, the bike would sway sideways, and Gray would lurch along with it! The entire experience was thoroughly unpleasant.

At least a horse was predictable. Erza was a skilled equestrian and more than comfortable with guiding her mount with the slightest pressure of her knees. But this…this was something else entirely.

She was on the back of this… this… _thing_ , hurtling down the road at God knows what speed. And if anything happened, she'd have two options: hang on for dear life and hope for the best, or jump off and hope for the best.

That didn't sit well with Erza. When things went wrong, she wasn't the type of person who sat around and hoped for the best. She was the type of person who did something about them. But now, she was entirely at Gray's mercy. She didn't like it.

"Something wrong?" Gray's voice crackled in her ear.

Erza jumped. "You didn't tell me you had a comms lacrima in this!" she exclaimed, annoyed that he had managed to unsettle her. Unsettle her more than the bike had, that is.

Gray chuckled. Erza could feel the rumbling through his chest and hear his voice in her earpiece. It was the most peculiar sensation.

"Did you expect to communicate with Morse code all the way home?" teased Gray. "Poke me in the ribs again and I might just be able to make out what you want to tell me."

Erza refrained from snorting. She wouldn't give Gray the satisfaction of knowing he'd managed to annoy her. Instead she scowled, since he wouldn't be able to see it. She felt the bike decelerate smoothly, Gray slowing it to a more manageable pace.

"So, what's the matter?" he asked.

"It's nothing," said Erza stiffly.

"You've got a death-grip on me," he said flatly. "So, what's the matter?"

Erza didn't respond.

"You're not scared, are you?" he asked.

"Of course, I'm not," she said quickly. And she wasn't exactly. She was more… uncomfortable. She was very much out of her element and she didn't like it.

"Do you want to stop for a bit?" Gray asked gently.

"No," huffed Erza. She didn't like the bike, but the idea of admitting defeat was even worse.

She heard Gray sigh. Then he spoke again. "Erza. Do you trust me?"

"…yeah."

"You should know, I've been riding for years," he said. "I won't let anything happen to you. Bike's not gonna fall over if I'm still on it, so relax, okay?"

Erza nodded.

"Was that a yes? I can't see out the back of my head."

"Yeah," she said.

Gray reached back with one hand, giving her knee a comforting pat. "I'm right here," he said.

"Both hands on the wheel," she commanded sharply, even though it wasn't really a wheel.

"I hear ya," he said lightly, but he did as she asked. "You okay if I speed up again?"

Erza nodded again before remembering to speak out loud. "Yeah," she said, feeling herself relaxing.

Gray was someone who kept his promises. If he said they'd be okay, she'd believe him.

* * *

 **This is probably a good time to mention that I know next to nothing about bikes... I'm using my imagination and 'The Google.' According to 'The Google' in-helmet radios are a thing for serious bikers, especially those who like to ride in groups or with a passenger.  
**

 **Next time, in** ** _[Mazeverse] Joyride,_** **a picnic:** _"Sandwiches?" asked Erza curiously as she held up the container he'd packed._

 **Stop back next Friday for the next installment, or just follow me, Karine of R011ingThunder.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy Friday! I enjoyed this chapter far more than I should. And I hope you will too!  
**

 **guest : Agreed; they are totally adorbz! That, and I had a whole nother long-fic universe idea just because of Biker Gray, so we'll see him again** **—assuming I get around to writing it. XD Aw, thanks! Trust me, I never get tired of hearing you say it. :) Hope you had a great week too... and happy Friday. :)**

 **\- K. Chandler**

* * *

After a few hours, Gray decided to pull over next to an open field. He had been hoping for someplace grassy and pleasant looking, and this spot fit the bill.

"Why are we stopping?" Erza asked, disentangling herself from him. She looked like she was glad to be off the bike.

"I think we're about ready for a break," he said, letting her off before he dismounted. "Hungry? This might be a good time to have lunch too, if you're up for that."

"Here?" asked Erza, looking around in confusion.

"Sure," said Gray. "The weather's nice."

Gray opened the storage compartment on the back of his bike, retrieving a blanket and a cooler he had fashioned out of ice.

"You mean like a _picnic?"_ asked Erza breathlessly, her eyes lighting up on the last word.

Gray smiled fondly. She could be such a child sometimes… in a good way.

"Call it whatever you want," said Gray. He spread the blanket, smoothing it out before he plopped down onto one corner. He let himself fall backwards into the cool grass, stretching out his arms and shoulders. Gray let out a contented sigh.

Getting to stretch out was awesome. All those hours on the bike were starting make him stiff. Gray had done long-distance rides before, so the weariness wasn't a surprise, though he may have slightly underestimated the toll of carting around an extra passenger.

But of course, he was an experienced rider, so it wasn't a big deal for him. It was probably way worse for Erza. He may have been the one wearing the SE-plug, but they were both under the same space constraints. Plus, this was her first ride. She was a trooper for being such a good sport about it.

"Nice out," he commented, bringing a hand up to shield his eyes from the glare. It was warm, but not humid and the breeze kept it from being too hot. Their picnic spot was so picturesque that it could have been a magazine cover.

"Couldn't have asked for better weather," she agreed, digging around the cooler. "Sandwiches?" asked Erza curiously as she held up the container he'd packed.

"And now you see the extent of my culinary abilities," quipped Gray.

"You made them yourself? That was thoughtful," she said.

"Because clearly it takes mad skills to slap some ham and cheese between a couple of slices of bread," he said dismissively, accepting the food that Erza passed to him.

Despite his attitude, Gray was secretly pleased. He was glad Erza recognized the effort he had put into pulling this little trip together. One didn't spontaneously show up in Crocus on a bike with a picnic basket in tow, after all.

"I love this time of year," Erza declared. "Everything is so alive."

Gray hummed in agreement, noting that he'd slipped out of his jacket at some point. He'd have to find it before they got back on the road.

Gray leaned back again, crossing his arms behind his head. The sun caught Erza's hair from behind, making it seem to glow. The scent of grass tickled his nose. It was so peaceful. Gray wondered what it would be like if every day felt like this. It was nice.

Of course, it wouldn't _always_ be like this. They were Fairy Tail mages, so they'd have the guild and their team and they'd have missions. But most days… most days would be like this. Just the two of them.

Idly, Gray wondered if this would be a good time to talk to Erza about… more serious things. Maybe ask her what she thought of moments like these... and possibly having more of them. But this moment was so perfect, he almost didn't want to ruin it. No, he'd have time to talk to her later. For now, he'd just enjoy it.

Smiling to himself, Gray closed his fist on a handful of grass, the blades cool between his fingers. He gave it a tug before opening his hand and letting the torn grass drift from his palm. Erza was saying something so very Erza about bird-song and new beginnings.

"Gray?"

"Hm?" Gray rolled to his side, trying not to make it obvious that she'd caught him spacing out. "I completely agree," he said seriously.

"With?"

"Everything you've said…" he trailed off, half-expecting her to smack him in the head.

She didn't.

"You're quiet today," she said instead.

He shrugged, trying to play it off. "You were being all poetic and stuff. Not much more to add to that, so I figured I'd just leave it alone." He plucked a dandelion, twirling the stem between his fingers. It was white and fluffy and fully seeded, which was unusual for this time of year.

"You don't think it's strange, do you?" demanded Erza. "All the things I said?"

"Of course not," he said seriously. But then a grin pulled at his lips. "Besides, teasing the great Titania is akin to a death wish. We wouldn't want to do that," he mocked.

Erza scowled, crossing her arms over her chest.

Gray gave a lazy smirk, puffing out his cheeks. He exhaled sharply, his breath scattering the dandelion seeds in her direction. They fluttered, caught on the wind.

" _Gray_!" she yelped. Erza fanned at the air in front of her face, trying to disperse the floating fluff. She huffed at the one that landed on the tip of her nose.

He chuckled, eyes dancing with mischief. "You got something in your hair." He waved vaguely, a smirk pulling at his lips.

Erza glared. " _Don't_ think you're getting away with that," she said darkly. She brushed at her hair, failing to dislodge the dandelion seeds and only spreading them around further.

"Here. I'll get it," he said.

Gray sat up, reaching over to pluck at the wayward seeds and smooth them from her scarlet tresses. Erza's hair was sleek between his fingers, alternating between shades of crimson and scarlet as it shifted in the light.

Gray could feel his cheeks turning the same color.

"There. I think that's all of it," he mumbled, letting his hand card through Erza's hair, just one more time. He tore himself away, clearing his throat awkwardly. "Ready to get going?" he asked.

* * *

 **If anyone here is artistically talented and wants to draw this scene, (actually, if anyone _ever_ wants to illustrate), feel free. Totally not required, but if you do, I'd _love_ to see. Because I very much need a pic of Gray picking dandelion fluff out of Erza's hair. Who's with me on this one? Let's start a petition and see if we can get someone to indulge us. ****That would make my day. No, actually that'd make my entire week. :)**

 **For those who don't know, I write Mazeverse in Haruhi Suzamiya style... which means out of order. Which is also why we have fluffy dandelions in the middle of May. I was going to revise it out, but the visual of Gray picking fuzz out of Erza's hair was just too good to pass up.  
**

 **Next time, in** ** _[Mazeverse] Joyride,_** **no fluffy Erza story is complete without cake:** _"Montello, the home of the Fancifruit Café," declared Erza breathlessly. "Their strawberry cake is supposed to be legendary!"_

 **Stop back next Friday for the next installment, or just follow me, Karine of R011ingThunder.**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's been a super crazy week and I almost forgot that it was Mazeverse Friday. So Happy Friday!**

 **\- K. Chandler**

* * *

Gray scanned the horizon. It was midafternoon and they were making good time. At this rate, they'd be home before nightfall. Words couldn't even begin to describe how good it would feel to be back home and tucked into his own bed.

He was having an awesome time, for sure, but it had been a long day. Gray had ridden all the way to Crocus before picking up Erza, and all that riding was really starting to get to him. He was exhausted. But at least the ride back was nice. Having someone to talk to made these long trips a little less lonely.

Erza leaned against his back, her arms were wrapped firmly around his waist. And after her initial nervousness, Erza appeared to have relaxed a bit. At least, she wasn't trying to squeeze the life out of him anymore. So, she seemed to be doing all right.

"Just a few more hours and we'll be home," he said. "You doing okay back th—?"

"Gray." Erza's voice cut through his headset sharply.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Is that…?" she trailed off, sounding excited. He could feel her sitting up, probably craning to see over his shoulder.

"Mhm?" Gray looked around, not seeing anything out of the ordinary.

Erza's arm appeared into his peripheral, pointing at the turnoff ahead. "Montello, the home of the Fancifruit Café," declared Erza breathlessly. "Their strawberry cake is supposed to be legendary!"

Gray chuckled. He could practically _hear_ the stars in her eyes. "I'm guessing you want to go?" he asked.

"We probably shouldn't," she said, sounding disappointed. "Not if we want to make it home before it gets too dark. It's probably out of the way, isn't it?"

He considered it, working out the distances in his head. "Not by much. An hour maybe. Two, round-trip." This place was even further out in the boonies, so they'd have to take the backroads back to Magnolia, but it wasn't impossible.

He felt her sigh more than heard it. She must have really wanted to go. If it wasn't for his helmet, Gray would have dragged a hand through his hair. He was starting to feel a little drained and he had a feeling he'd regret it later. But still… it was just a _little_ detour.

Gray paused to evaluate his magic. He'd be cutting it kind of close, but he was pretty sure he'd have enough stamina to get them back to Magnolia tonight. If he paced himself, he'd be able to manage, no problem.

"All right," he said.

"Really?"

"Erza, we're kinda in the middle of nowhere," he reasoned. "When else are you going to get the chance to go to this Fancy Whatever Place? We should go for it."

Gray slowed the bike as he approached the turnoff. He eased off the main road at the junction, the bike kicking up clouds of dust kicked up as the tires ground across the unpaved part of the road.

Gray wasn't sure how he felt about Erza as a navigator, but luckily, he didn't have to find out. Montello was a small enough town that Gray was able to find Erza's Fancy Whatever Place without too much fuss. The bike got some stares from the locals, but that was to be expected. His bike was awesome.

Gray rolled his shoulders, biting back a grunt. With his magic running low, the fatigue was setting in, making his head ache and his joints stiff.

He would have been less worried if it had just been him. He'd taken plenty of rides where he had overestimated his magical stamina and ended up having to push his bike the rest of the way home. But today he had Erza with him. He wanted her to have a good time and not worry about any of that stuff. So, he'd keep his mouth shut and pace himself.

Gray ordered himself a cup of tea, sipping at it as Erza devoured her dessert. It was the standard, pre-packaged tea-bag deal, but not unexpected for a hole-in-the-wall place, like this one. He hoped for Erza's sake that the cake was more impressive.

Of course, he needn't have worried.

"This cake is _heavenly_!" crooned Erza. Her eyes fluttered shut, her look one of utter bliss.

Gray smiled. It was nice to see Erza like this, without all the armor and the distance. She kept this side of her hidden too often.

"You should try some," she said through a mouthful.

Gray let out an amused breath. "I'm good," he said, waving her off.

Erza's eyes widened, forehead crinkling in lines of disbelief. Gray doubted she'd look more horrified if he'd denounced Fairy Tail or something.

"How can anyone not want strawberry cake…" she mumbled, shaking her head.

"I'm fine, really," he said absently, thumbs working at the knot at the base of his neck. "It's your favorite. Enjoy it."

This little stop had been mostly for Erza's benefit, after all. For him, the few minutes to rest and something to drink before getting back on the road were more than enough.

"Oh, is that all?" she asked, her expression clearing. She smiled warmly. "There's no need to be shy!" she said, scooping a bite onto her fork. Erza thrust the cake-laden fork in his face. She looked at him expectantly.

Gray crossed his eyes, staring down his nose at the fork. There was a glob of white icing with a slice of strawberry balanced on top. It wasn't unpleasant looking, as far as cakes went. "You're sure?" he asked. "I don't know when you're gonna be able to make another trip out here," he reminded her.

Annoyance flashed in Erza's eyes. "You _will_ eat the cake," she proclaimed.

"Whatever you say, Erza," Gray shrugged, leaning forward to sample the proffered dessert. His eyebrows shot up in surprise as the cake hit his tongue. "This is actually… kinda good." The sugar seemed to make him feel a little less sluggish.

"I told you," she said, pushing the plate towards him handing him a clean fork. "These things tend to taste better when shared."

"Since when do you share?" asked Gray. "And cake, of all things!"

Erza glared at him. "I'm making an exception today. Don't make me regret it," she said.

"All right, all right," he laughed, putting his hands up placatingly. Then he composed himself. "I'm glad you find me exceptional, though," he added coolly.

"Oh, hush!" said Erza.

"I meant exception- _worthy_ ," said Gray quickly. "That's totally what I meant."

"No, you most certainly didn't," Erza retorted, scowling at him.

Gray chuckled, levering a slice of strawberry off the top of the cake and slid it across the plate with his fork. "Hey. Truce?" he asked.

Erza eyed his peace offering before nodding primly. "You're forgiven."

"Well, that was surprisingly easy," said Gray.

Erza whacked him in the arm with a huff. "Not another word."

"Okay, okay," said Gray, smothering a laugh. "I'll stop talking now."

Erza snorted and Gray couldn't help but chuckle fondly at that.

* * *

 **"You _will_ eat the cake." That needs to be a t-shirt. Or at least a meme. XD**

 **In a happy coincidence, I just had the most amazing slice of strawberry cake at an event this week. I thought of you guys. Okay, not really. But I thought about this chapter and how I needed to remember to post it. That counts, right? :)**

 **Next time, in the final chapter of** ** _[Mazeverse] Joyride,_** **will Gray power through the haze and get them home? Or will Erza call him on it first?:** _"Okay, so I'm cutting it a little close. We'll make it," he assured her._

 **Stop back next Friday for the final installment, or just follow me, Karine of R011ingThunder.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy Friday! This is the last chapter of _Joyride_. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. If you enjoyed it, consider favoriting or leaving a comment. :)  
**

 **Guest : Thanks for the notes! I really enjoyed them. (** **I think both those reviews were from you.** **It's possible my spidey-sense needs re-calibrated, and if so, I apologize. I'm responding to both here.) Oh, you'll want to hold on to the dandelion moment... I promise you're going to need it. We've got to keep trying; somebody's got to have an artist friend who can draw for us. #LiteralFluffyGrayza. I love subtle displays of affection, like what Gray does here. And isn't it a shame that Erza is so horribly unaware...? Ah, well. She's got to be horrible at something. :) Thanks again!  
**

 **\- K. Chandler**

* * *

Erza smiled to herself, the divine taste of that fluffy cake still on her tongue. Fancifruit was every bit as wonderful as the reviews had claimed. Not that she discriminated when it came to cake. But _that_ cake had been simply epic.

The sky was dark. Twilight haze colored the horizon purple, and home was just a couple of hours away. Though she couldn't see Magnolia yet, she was sure it would emerge ahead shortly.

The engine was almost melodic in its rhythmic thrum. After a day of hearing it almost constantly, she found it oddly calming. Sighing contentedly, Erza let herself melt into Gray, his broad back steadying her. What a lovely day this had been!

Despite her initial misgivings about this loud, mechanical charger, a bike ride had been the perfect way to get back to Magnolia. It took a little while to come to terms with being a mere passenger on this journey, but ultimately it wasn't an issue. The motorbike served to satisfy her need for speed, much like a roller coaster did.

Although, Erza was surprised by how readily she trusted Gray, though perhaps she shouldn't have been. This _was_ Gray, after all. And it was nice to let someone else steer for a change.

"We're almost home," he said quietly. It sounded almost like a sigh.

Erza frowned. Gray wasn't much of a talker on the best of days, but there was something odd about the way his voice sounded. She couldn't be positive, though. Three words wasn't enough to go on.

"How much longer?" she asked, more because she wanted to keep him talking than because she actually cared about the answer.

"Just a couple more hours now. We'll take this road all the way back and get back on the main road just outside of town." Gray's voice had a weary, strained quality that Erza didn't like.

Erza could feel the shift of his shoulder blades as he first rolled one shoulder, then the other. It had been a gradual change, so it had slipped Erza's notice, but Gray had gotten a lot tenser than he was before. And now that she was paying attention, she could have sworn that there was something different about his breathing. She wasn't sure if it was too shallow or too fast, but something was just off. It seemed like an odd detail to notice, but there could be no doubt. After a day of being in near-constant contact with Gray, she considered herself an expert in what was normal and what wasn't.

"Gray," she said. "Pull over."

"Erza?"

"Now," she ordered.

He complied without another word, letting her climb off before parking the bike.

Though she didn't need a car to get around in Magnolia, Erza was a licensed driver. She was more than familiar with magically-powered vehicles, having driven plenty of them on different jobs. Though a bike was nowhere near as heavy as a car, Erza had a good idea of just how draining it could be.

A round trip from Magnolia to Crocus was a lot for anyone to cram into one day, let alone drive a magic vehicle for. No wonder Gray seemed so worn out. On top of that, she had dragged him all the way to Montello, adding another two hours to this trip. Guilt coiled in Erza's chest.

Gray pulled his helmet off, raking a hand over his face. He shook his head as if to clear it. Then he looked at her. "What's wrong?" he asked, concern coloring his features. "Getting too cramped back there?"

 _That_ was the first thing he was worried about? She waved him off.

"Why didn't you say anything?" demanded Erza, her annoyance growing.

"Sorry, I keep forgetting it's your first ride," said Gray. "It's actually pretty normal for—"

"No, not that!" she snapped.

"Erza?" Gray blinked, looking surprised. "What are you talking about?"

"You're running on empty," she accused. "Don't try to hide it from me. I can tell you've burned through a lot of your magic."

He shrugged. "It's fine. I can still get us home. Don't worry."

Erza pursed her lips. His no-fuss attitude made him a fantastic partner in a crisis, but Gray had an annoying way of downplaying things like this.

"Okay, so I'm cutting it a _little_ close. We'll make it," he assured her.

"You're exhausted."

Gray's mouth pressed into a thin line. "I'll be all right," he said stiffly. "Besides, there's no real place to stop between here and Magnolia. It'd be a different story if we were still on the highway. But we're not anymore. It's all dirt roads until we make it back home."

Erza cursed her foolish need to sample the cake at Fancifruit. She was swearing off strawberry cake after this! Maybe not forever, but for a few weeks. Well, _one_ week, at least.

"Maybe we should stop for the night," she said, finding it more productive to take charge than continue to pursue the issue.

"Where? Here?" asked Gray, arching an eyebrow. He pointed down at the ditch they were standing next to.

"Gray—"

"Can we not do this?" he interrupted. "Look. If you're _that_ worried about it, then let's hurry up and get going, okay? The sooner we get back on the bike, the sooner we get back home."

Erza opened her mouth to retort, but she clamped it shut before she could argue with him.

As much as Erza believed that she had every right to worry about her friend, she also realized that he might not appreciate her line of questioning. They were both prideful and more than a little stubborn, so she could understand how he might be feeling. He'd probably interpret it as her questioning his abilities.

Of course, she didn't mean to question his abilities. She just didn't think it was fair to make Gray push himself this way. If this were a car or something, Erza would just offer to drive for a while. But given that she knew nothing about motorcycles, that was out of the question. Still, there had to be something she could do or some other way she could help.

"You're sure you want to go on?" she asked gently, unable to keep the concern from creeping in to her voice.

Gray sighed, his eyes softening. "Honestly, I _am_ a little burned out," he admitted. "But I'd really rather crash in my own bed tonight. Besides, as awesome as this ditch looks, I doubt it'll be horribly comfortable. It'll be worth trying to make it back. Trust me on this one, yeah?"

"All right," she said. She walked over to the bike and tightened the SE-plug around her own wrist. Gray had been carting her all over Fiore today. The least she could do was get them the rest of the way.

He gave her an incredulous look. "You're _not_ driving," he said flatly.

"Of course not. Don't be ridiculous," she said, stepping aside to let him get on.

"Erza, this trip was my idea. You shouldn't have to—"

"Remember what you told me earlier?" she asked.

"…I said I lot of things to you today," he said. "You wanna be more specific?"

"You said I needed to trust you. And I do," said Erza. "So if you think you can get us back to Magnolia tonight, then let's go. But you don't have to do it alone. It's okay to rely on us sometimes."

"Erza…" Gray shook his head, astonishment in his expression.

"Ready?" she asked.

He grinned at her. "Let's do it," he said.

Erza strapped her helmet back on. Then she climbed back onto the bike, using Gray's shoulders for balance.

Gray started the bike up and Erza could feel the familiar pull on her magic. She wrapped her arms around Gray's waist as he started down the road again. She was surprised by how right it felt.

"Hey, Erza?" Gray's voice crackled in her ear.

"Hmm?"

"Thanks."

Erza never knew that one syllable could make her smile so hard. "I should be the one thanking you," she said. "I had fun today and I'm glad you came out to get me."

"Yeah. Me too."

* * *

 **Aww. Aren't they sweet? XD  
**

 **Okay, now that we've had our moment, I have to ask a question. Consider not what he did, but what didn't happen... Anyone find it odd that Gray could spend all day with Erza... alone... and still not manage to ask her out? Yeah? Okay, now raise your hand if you think that's going to come back and bite him... You bet it will! XD (That probably shouldn't be a smiley face... at all. lol.)  
**

 **Hold on to this moment of cuteness, Grayza lovers. You'll need it. (And this is why I said this piece had to be _here_ in the timeline _._ )  
**

 **Next week, we're switching gears to catch up with our other favorite Ice Mage: Lyon Vastia, matchmaker extraordinaire. Um, no... more like Master of Relationship Disaster.  
**

 **Stop back next Friday for _[Mazeverse]_ ****_Matchmaker, Heartbreaker, Total Sucker_** **, or just follow me, Karine of R011ingThunder.**


End file.
